Ne nous laissez pas entrer!
by Hungry-Panda14
Summary: Imaginez les Cullen en France, qui font la rencontre de filles assez spécial. *ATTENTION GROS DELIRE*
1. Prologue

Auteur : Uka et Xo-Yume-oX

Genre : Parodie, Humour.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent Stephenie Meyer, enfin ceux de Twilight, sinon les autres (les filles, leurs amies, les professeurs et tout autre intervenants) sont à Uka et Xo-Yume-oX.

Note de Yume : Voilà, cette fic est le résultat d'une sortie ciné avec deux de mes amies, Uka étant l'une d'elles. Elle a tout écrit, moi je me contente de corriger, reformuler, alimenter notre connerie commune et poster, Uka n'ayant pas de compte .

Voilà, en esperant que vous aimiez, bonne lecture à tout le monde, oubliez pas les reviews, même les petites, sa fait toujours plaisir !

PROLOGUE

C'était une journée d'été comme les autres dans la ville de Soissons, perdue dans le nord de la France. Le temps laissai à désirer mais pour ceux qui y habités, cela était plus que banal. C'est dans une rue tout aussi banale qu'une bande d'adolescentes se baladées. Dans cette petite bande il y avait cinq jeunes filles très banales.

Et pourtant cette journée était tous sauf banale et allait changer leur destin à tout jamais…

OU PAS !

Intro très courte, mais le 1er chap. arrive toute suite (« après la pub' » d'après Uka :D, excusés la, le sucre lui réussit pas faut croire !)

Pour la petite histoire, au moment de poster, je me dis 'faudrait p't'être un titre nan ?',

Donc gros délire avec Uka, et Alu (vous verrai au chapitre 1), et sa donne « Ne nous laissez pas entrer », comme quoi regarder «Laisse-moi entrer » en bouffant du sucre c'est dangereux pour la santé mentale…

Publié le 23/02/2011


	2. Chapter 1

Auteur : Uka et Xo-Yume-oX

Genre : Parodie, Humour.

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent Stephenie Meyer, enfin ceux de Twilight, sinon les autres (les filles, leurs amies, les professeurs et tout autre intervenants) sont à Uka et Xo-Yume-oX.

Note de Yume : Voilà, cette fic est le résultat d'une sortie ciné avec deux de mes amies, Uka étant l'une d'elles. Elle a tout écrit, moi je me contente de corriger, reformuler, alimenter notre connerie commune et poster, Uka n'ayant pas de compte .

Voilà, en esperant que vous aimiez, bonne lecture à tout le monde, oubliez pas les reviews, même les petites, sa fait toujours plaisir !

CHAPITRE I

La bande parlait de tout et de rien sans vraiment faire attention aux autres, marchant dans la ville, elles finirent par arrivées devant le bâtiment d'une des agences immobilières de la ville. En faite, elles n'y avaient prêté attention qu'à cause de la température s'affichant sur la devanture. L'une d'entre elles se plaignit de la température élevée, 25°, malgré le temps couvert, la jeune fille qui venais de se plaindre, comme à son habitude, s'appelait Anne-Claire, une grande brune aux yeux vert. Ses amies se nommaient Alexandra, une petite blonde aux yeux vert dont un cercle marron claire qui entourait les iris, elle s'amusait à dire qu'il était rouge, Barbara une châtain claire de taille moyenne aux yeux marron fonçait, Noëmie, une châtain de taille moyenne aux yeux vert et marron et Pauline, une petite châtain claire aux yeux marron.

Leurs yeux se tournèrent vers les portes de l'agence où elles virent un homme. Un fort bel homme même. Un grand blond aux yeux ambre clair qui saluait l'homme qui, semble-t-il, était charger de lui trouver une maison.

Elles le virent partir en compagnie d'une femme à la chevelure caramel et aux yeux de ambre, les jeunes filles pensèrent aussitôt en la voyant qu'il devait s'agir de sa femme.

C'est Noëmie qui brisa le silence qui s'était installa à la vue du blond:

« -Magnifique !

-Trop beau ! Renchérie Pauline (elle est son amour des blonds!)

-Moué, bof il est pas roux …, dit Anne-Claire qui vouée un culte sans limite à Gaara (un des personnages de Naruto.)

-TA GUEULE ANNE-CLAIRE ! Dirent ses amies en cœur. »

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à rire et à délirer comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient réunies, elles évoquèrent parfois le `Beau mec`.

Le lendemain, comme souvent en été, Barbara invita une de ses amies à passer du temps avec elle. Cette fois là il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie, qui ne faisait pas parti du groupe de la veille. Elles prirent leurs vélos et partir dans les bois se balader.

En s'enfonçant un peu dans la forêt on pouvait trouver une maison assez grande et inhabitée depuis quelque années déjà.

Mais une chose avez changer, une grande pancarte se trouver accrochée au portail, on pouvez y voir écrit en lettre capital rouge « VENDU ».

Visiblement déçue, Barbara grommela:

« -Oh non !

-Que ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda son amie.

-La vielle maison a été vendue! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir qui l'a achetée ? Lui demanda son amie en riant.

-OUAIS ! , s'emporta-t-elle.

-C'était pour rire Barbara, tu sais! , lui dit son amie en essayant de la calmer.

-Ah non! Moi j'y vais! Dit Barbara déterminée. »

Son amie la suivie malgré tout lorsque la jeune espionne partie derrière les buissons. Elles se trouvaient assez loin mais la scène était claire. Il y avait un grand brun qui portait des boites en cartons, alors qu'un blond sortait d'un camion. Puis elles virent l'homme blond que Barbara avait aperçue avec ses amies en ville parlait avec un jeune homme auburn. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans leur direction elles crurent toutes deux que ce dernier les regardaient. Elles prirent leurs vélos en toute hâte et Barbara jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle aperçu une petit brune donnait un coup dans l'épaule du auburn, l'aire de le grondant en lui disant « Tu abuse! ».

Le soir Barbara se connecta sur MSN. La famille qu'elle avait vu dans l'après-midi lui disait quelque chose, et pas seulement le blond vu la veille.

Elle cherchai quelqu'un en particulier, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle était connectée. Sur l'écran on pouvait lire : Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX (Occupé).

Noëmie était tous le temps occupée.

(l)BaRbaRa (l) dit : YUME !

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : Salut ma Choukette

(l)BaRbaRa (l) dit : Sa va ?

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : Oui est toi ?

(l)BaRbaRa (l) dit : Bah justement y a un truc bizard...

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : bizard ?

(l)BaRbaRa (l) : Bah en faite, tu te souviens du mec d'hier, le blond? Bah je l'ai revu aujourd'hui. Il a emménagé prés de chez moi.

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : T'en a de la chance !

(l)BaRbaRa (l) dit : Plus où moins...J'aime pas les nouveaux habitants... Enfin bref ! Je voulais te dire que j'ai eu un bête d'effet de déjà vu!

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : Bah oui! Normal, tu l'a vue hier!

(1)BaRbaRa (l) dit : Mais pas qu'avec lui ! Roh par exemple, il y avec une mec brun qui s'est fait taper par une petite brune et c'était limite si j'avais pas l'impression que j'avais déjà vu ce mec se chamailler avec la nana. Limite si j'avais pas l'impression qu'il allai lui dire ''comment une chose aussi petite peu être aussi agassante ? ''!

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : Je vois … Il n'y a qu'une solution pour toi...

(1)BaRbaRa (l) dit : La quelle ?

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : Arrête de fumer!

(1)BaRbaRa (l) dit : lol ouais, t'as raison! Bon bah bye j'y go !

Xo-YuMe-NoW-oX dit : Bonne nuit ma Choukette !

Barbara éteignit son ordinateur et partit se blottir sous sa couette mais le souvenir de cette famille restait vif dans sa mémoire.

Ce soir là elle fit un rêve fou. Elle rêva qu'une humaine c'était amourachait d'un vampire auburn, malheureusement pour eux, cette humaine était un véritable aimant à problèmes et accidents en tout genres. Elle désirait plus que tout devenir vampire elle aussi pour restai auprès de son amour qui était totalement contre cette idée. Pourtant à la fin de son rêve l'humaine put devenir vampire car elle portait l'enfant du vampire, qui en naissent allait tuer sa mère, mais heureusement pour elle, le vampire eu le temps de la transformer.

Tous aller bien, l'humaine, à présent vampire, s'habituée assez facilement à sa nouvelle vie, elle découvrit même qu'elle avait un don qui la protégée, elle et les personnes qu'elle voulait protéger, de toute attaque psychique et leur fille, car oui, l'enfant était une merveilleuse petit fille, grandissait très vite, trop vite, se qui inquiétait ses parents et toute la famille, car il étaient nombreux. Un jour une petite vampire brune vue que de très puissant vampire allait arriver avec l'intention de les détruire car transformer un enfant en immortel est interdit, ils n'avaient pas conscience que cette petite était née d'une mère humaine et d'un père vampire. La famille décida alors de demander à leurs amis de les aider, même les loups-garous, amis de l'ex-humaine, qui pourtant détestent les vampires, répondirent présent. Ce rêve se fit de plus en plus confus car Barbara commencée à s'éveiller mais elle vit la puissante famille finir par reconnaitre que cette fillette n'était pas une enfant immortelle, mais une hybride.

Barbara finit par s'éveiller assez heureuse de se dénouement final. Les dernières paroles prononcer pas le vampire auburn qu'elle avait entendu résonner encore dans sa tête :

« L'éternité, toute l'éternité, rien que l'éternité ! »

Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine.

Kissu à toutes et à tous !

Publié le 23/02/2011


End file.
